Elsword: Nightmares
by xXSaKiYoXx
Summary: Edan, a freshman in college has gotten such a golden oppurtunity, to be in the schools tops, known as the 'Epics'. He gets horrendous nightmares from a girl, his age, the one legend that took down all 3 trials in a quick whim. Will the nightmares keep him from becoming an 'Epic?


**Saki- This story is going to be about an Epic NPC~ My favorite one too~**

**Chung- And who is that?**

**Saki- Blood Colonel Edan~**

**Edan- Eh?**

**Raven- Who's your least favorite?**

**Saki- Valak, but he'll be in this story too, so will the Elgang, this will also take place in a modern setting~! The Elgang will appear, but mostly it's about Edan and the other NPC's! I'll be including Suki in here because I think Suki x Edan makes a good couple =u=**

**Suki and Edan- *blushes***

**Saki- Oi! Don't judge me, now let's go~!**

* * *

**Story Info**

**Suki - Cursed Doll - Trial 4**

**Edan - Epic Nominee**

**Speka - Trial 1**

**Proto - Trial 2**

**Valak - Trial 3**

**Allegro - Trial Recorder (will appear in future chapters)**

**Suki x Edan - Proto x Valak - Speka x Allegro**

* * *

**Edan's PoV - Elrios University - 8am**

I woke up in my dorm as a freshman. Elrios university is a school for combat and academic talents. I'm a bit of both. I just started my year here as a freshman. I want to graduate already but I have to work hard to be in the school's tops known as the Epics. No freshman has ever gotten into it so I'll prove myself this year. I got dressed into a red blazer with a white collared shirt underneath and a black tie with some dark jeans and sneakers. I walked out my dorm with my hair brushed down and noticed a figure walking out a dorm. It was a short little girl. Her hair was neatly braided to the sides of her head, she wore a black skeleton shirt, with red suspenders, black shorts with black and red striped stockings right under with some black shoes. I looked at her closely to see her holding a black phone with a charm of a red bat holding an IV fluid bag right on top of a syringe also a big book that is probably half her size. I noticed her eyes making eye contact with me so I swiftly turned my head around and whistled awkwardly. I peered over my shoulder to see her out of sight. I didn't think they'd let a 10 year old into a college.

"You think I'm a kid don't you..." She appeared right behind me.

"N-no, not at all..." I smiled awkwardly trying to back up.

"It's fine if you do, I'm used to it, it's cause I'm short, have a flat chest right?" I looked down at her chest, there weren't big, but the looks of it, she's a 34A. I couldn't say flat but flat compared to the other girls in this school. She sighed and took my hand to head over to the campus. I looked down at her. She's about a few inches from 5 feet, but doesn't seem she'll grow any taller.

"Hey, how old are you?" I was curious, was she some brainy kid or was she really an adult.

"I'm your age, don't let my height, figure, and face throw you off..." Her voice was quiet, and soft.

"Suki!" The girl turned at the sound of her name and came running by one of the "Epics." I think her name was Speka?

"Good morning Speka..."

"Come on and hurry up! Valak and Proto are already waiting!"

"Start the trials with-"

"We aren't starting the trials without you Suki." We all turned towards Valak's direction. Behind him was Proto. Could this girl be part of the Epics, especially, with the 3 top Epics?!

"Um..." I interrupted, "Suki was it, mind letting go of me, I really don't want to get caught up between you guys." I noticed Valak staring at me and I started tensing up.

"You're that freshman aren't you, the one that got a full scholarship?" Valak smirked a bit then got nailed in the stomach by Suki's book. Proto and Speka snickered at the motion.

"Y-yes I am..." I continued tensing up, how did an Epic know about me?

"Sorry to scare you, but, the 'Epics' of the school are to know all students, you can say we're like another dean or um a student council of the school." Proto smiled a bit and my tension loosened.

"Valak's a big idiot so ignore him, your name is Edan am I correct?" I nodded. "Well Suki did us a favor and found us for you, I mean we didn't know what you looked like, so we had Suki did it since she's a freshman in college." I found myself dumbfounded, a freshman already in the 'Epics'. How saddening, guess I won't be the first. "We want you to be part of the Epics, but you must first go through 4 trials, which is battling the top members of the 'Epics'~"

"Aren't the top members of the 'Epics' just the three of you?" I questioned them completely.

"Yes, if you are wondering the top members are Me," Speka pointed to herself, "Proto, and Valak, but then there's Suki, she's pretty strong if she doesn't seem like it, but she defeated all of us without a scratch or sweat, but she's also not a part of us."

"How is she not a part of you if she managed through all the trials?"

"I refused them, but as compromise I decided to become one of the trials." I looked back down at Suki. Why would someone refuse to be part of the school's tops, and how strong is this girl? At least I still have the chance to be a true 'Epic' as a freshman.

"Well we'll be seeing you at trials, Edan~!" Proto smiled and started walking away with Speka and Valak. Suki remained next to me.

"Don't you have to do trials with them?" She shook her head.

"Speka, is strong, she is the first trial, but she'll come at you unexpected with what she calls 'Magic'. Proto is fast, she knows way beyond the basics of technology. Valak is a slow attacker, but his blows are very powerful."

"What about you?" I looked at her confusingly.

"No one has ever made it too me. Some people stopped at Speka, or Proto at least. The most they're stopped by is Valak. Some people made it to me, but were out within a flick of a finger." She turned to me, making direct eye contact as I stared into her red irises. "Beware of the doll." I looked at her.

"Doll?"

"Nevermind. I look forward to seeing you in trials." She began walking away and left the corridors. I have something to look forward to. I can't wait to spar you, Suki. I'll see what power you hold, and I'll become a real 'Epic'. So wait for me.

* * *

**Suki- What's with the short chapters lately?**

**Saki- I can produce more chapters for a story :D**

**Kiza- Plus she's been really sleep-deprived, she only had 4 hours of sleep today.**

**Saki- Well I'm gonna sign off~!**

**Edan- See you next time!**

**Suki- Don't forget to leave a review~! Okay~?**

**Everyone- Tune in next chapter! **

**_* _[ _Saki the Duck Goddess_ ] has signed off ***


End file.
